The Reason
by balthazor66
Summary: Harry's POV. This explains why Harry loves Draco and Draco loves Harry in return. I know this is kinda standard, but.. I just can't help it! Reviews, please!


Just a HARRY POTTER fanfiction…

****

THE REASON

By: balthazor66, 2004

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance

Pairing: Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

Warning:. Well, just in case you haven't realized, this story contains a boy-to-boy relationship… you know what to do if you don't like this kind of story… so long!

Synopsis: Harry's POV. This is only a short, not-so-fluffy story in which Harry and Draco met secretively in an empty classroom. It explains why both of them loved each other so much. I know this is kind of standard, but… I just can't help it! The two are just irresistibly sweet! Aaaaargh! Reviews please!

Feedback: I just wanna say that… what a lovely pairing, Harry and Draco, don't you agree? Oh yeah, I sincerely hope that dear Mrs. Rowling will make this two mortal enemies as lovers in her next Harry Potter books, though I know it will never happen even until the end of the century. gotta remind myself not to put my hopes up too high!

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction, either featured or mentioned, do not belong to me. I don't own them, at all, and I'm so incredibly furious about that . This fanfic does belong to me, though. Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to give your reviews!

-----

I took a glimpse at my watch desperately as I climbed up the stairs to the fourth-floor corridor, half-running. My insides were boiling with regret of that stupid Snape git delaying my lunch by giving five minutes of extra work, because, restless as I am, I couldn't manage to finish the given-in-class task on time due to, transfixing my concentration on, well, _one person in particular_.

Reckless, I thought to myself, how reckless of you spending your whole time on him while there's going to me a lot more time to do that after Potions.

I looked at my watch again. I was late. Just slightly late.

But I didn't want to make him wait, at all.

I arrived in front of a closed wooden door, then wrapped my right hand around the knob, readying to open it. As I did so, I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach.

Looking to my sides to find no one else but me in the corridor, I smiled, slid the doorknob open, then rounded into the room.

His eyes were on me when I entered this empty classroom. He'd been waiting for me.

No words escaped his lips as he rose to his feet, walked towards me, reached out to close the door behind me, then caught me in a traditional dancing embrace; the one with one hand on my waist, the other clasped in one of mine.

"You're late. Again," he muttered, a faint air of disdain in his tone.

"You've been waiting for only like five minutes," I said, looking at him oh-so-tenderly in the eye.

"Yes," he feigned seriousness in his tone, "but they were agony."

I took a deep breath, regretting the reality of why he could be so--so _damn_ romantic sometimes.

He went silent, his eyes settled. I reached out to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, and I could feel him pushing himself tighter onto me.

I loved the way he smelled; like cloudy days, bathing soap, and the ever-present hair gel, though there was less of it now that his blonde hair was allowed to fall softly around his face in all its angelic glory he always had flickering out of him. I recognized a difference in the smell this time, though; certainly he had added some new perfume to accumulate his tantalizing charm of fragrance.

He sighed, then, drawing his face to the side of my face, he whispered amusingly, "I'm so in love with you."

I snickered, pushing him away, then retreated to sit on one of the empty desks in the room. "And why is that so?"

He pondered for a moment, his face twisting and his brows furrowing as if he was thinking hard, then after a while broke into his usual sly grin.

"Well," he said as he began circling around me in a very slow pace, "there's those green eyes that you have," he grabbed my right hand and pointed it to my eyes, "here…"

He continued to go around me with my eyes following his every move. "Because eloquence constantly eludes you but you merely care about it…"

He cleared his throat thoughtfully. "Because your temper is uncontrollable and your manner is exceptionable…"

He halted in front of me, his face forming a mysteriously gorgeous expression I could not penetrate.

"Could you hand me that quill?" He pointed at one of the desk beside the one I was sitting on that did, indeed, have a quill resting on it.

I sulked. "Get it yourself," I blurted out, folding my arms insolently.

His grin grew wider. "Because you never comply to a damn thing I say…" He resumed his course around me, saying, "Because you trust me--"

"I _do not_ trust you," I interrupted at once.

"--And then you lie about it, because then you'll ask me absurd questions and won't say a word until I answer them with my own mouth," He stood before me once more and leaned over the desk, bringing his face within close proximity of mine, so near that I could smell his scented breaths filling up my nose. "Because you look at me like you can read every single thought in my mind…"

His eyes didn't blink as he concluded, "And it's all because you're in love with me too."

I kissed him softly, _timidly_, on his lips. "Yes, I am."

His red lips curled into a satisfied smile. He backed off, then leaned against the wall, the ray of afternoon sunshine resting on his flawless frame to make him look as if his body was shining for all his charming beauty.

"Why?" he demanded in his typical sneering voice.

I shook my head and sighed. "Oh, because you're so aggravating, and because you know it! Because you look at me all the time and deny it, because you're beautiful and because you're impossible and because you're too good to be true and because--and because you're mine."

He kneeled down before me, then reached out to grasp my hands firmly with his own. I could feel a strong, rising emotion of gentle love coming out of him, but, as always, his high-hearted nature he always carried in his blood as a descendant of Malfoy buried the emotion down ever-so-quickly.

He then heaved a painful sigh.

"I have to go," He rose quickly, then headed to the door. "I'm a very busy guy, you know."

I smiled a profound smile. A secretive smile, and an understanding one. He already gave me so many secrets, so one more wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, I know, my love," I answered.

"Tomorrow, same time, same place?"

I took another glance at my watch and nodded in agreement.

He opened the door and stepped out without a word. He turned, gave a last wink at me, then the next thing I knew was that he had been out of sight.

I heard a soft, amusing laughter somewhere in my head as I heard him walk along the corridor, his steps making prominent sounds as they struck.

Oh, how I was in love with him; I loved him so much it was driving me crazy by the minute.

I loved him, and now I had known the exact reason why.

-----

PS: Fluffy, isn't it? This is way beyond what I expected to come out as a result. I just thought writing this would get rid of my unbearable boredom of having to stay awake at night due to my being unable to sleep, and… well, it worked! Don't forget to give your reviews regarding this story. Thanks a million!


End file.
